Another Road
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: An AU story centering on the battle between Ulquiorra & Ichigo; and the aftermath of it's conclusion. Credit for the picture goes to forsakenlight77 from Deviant Art. SOME IchiHime undertones, but they won't be fully explored till part 2.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own **Bleach** or any of its characters. They are a property of Kubo Tite and Shonen Jump.

* * *

The battle in Hueco Mundo is reaching its climax, but it isn't getting any easier.

Aizen has already left to the World of the Living to create the Oken, while Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Renji, Uryu, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Mayuri, & Unohana remain trapped in the world of Hollows.

Rukia and the others (Chad, Renji, Byakuya, & Kenpachi) have their hands full with Yammy, who recently revealed himself to be the Cero Espada.

But this story isn't about them, it is about one man's decision to save a friend, and how one decision changes the course of his future along with the girl is trying to save.

* * *

Ichigo races to the top of Aizen's fortress in Las Noches in order to save Orihime from Ulquiorra.

He makes it to the top to face his enemy as she watches in the distance, praying that he will make it through.

The two warriors stare at one another; one with a look of determination and the other with a look of apathy but also a hint of interest in the Orange haired Shinigami.

"Do you really think you will be able to defeat me Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra says with a cold glare,

"We both know how this ended last time."

Ichigo smirks and replies, "It's true that you defeated me last time, but now I'm ready to face you as an equal."

"An equal?" Ulquiorra questions Ichigo's statement but continues, "You could say that. Even though I consider you an enemy worthy of destruction, you are still a lowly human. Your attacks will never reach me."

"Oh yeah? Well, let's test that theory SHALL WE?" Ichigo rushes toward Ulquiorra, zanpaku-to in hand eager to finish the battle they started.

_CLANG_.

Their swords clash with such blinding speed and powerful force that Orihime can barely keep up. She watches them, her hand on her chest, continuing to put her faith in the man she loves.

_Clang. Clink. _

The battle grows more ferocious with each slash as Ulquiorra gets in close and blasts Ichigo with his Cero, but Shinigami, telegraphing his adversary's plan, counters with his Getsuga Tensho, lessening the damage.

_Clang. Dodge. Block. Clang._

They once again get in close as the hollow begins to indulge his curiosity.

"So, you survived my Cero without resorting to Hollowfication. You have indeed become stronger."

"I wonder how you have amassed such strength so quickly." Ulquiorra says intrigued.

"Is it because of your battle against Grimmjow? Or is it because of your friends fighting below the tower?" He asks Ichigo.

"Or maybe it is because of your desire to save that girl." He says pointing to frightened Orihime.

"She is already under the command of Lord Aizen, which means she is one of us. Even if you manage to take her from this place, that won't change. You are simply wasting your time"

This strikes a chord with Ichigo as he presses his sword forward, causing Ulquiorra to move back.

"Shut up." Ichigo says defiantly, "That isn't your choice to make. Orihime doesn't belong to you, she doesn't belong to Aizen, she doesn't belong to ANYONE! I came here to save her, and that is exactly what I'm going to do." And as if with a renewed sense of vigor, he advances towards the emotionless Arrancar.

_Clang. Swish. Slash. Dodge. Clack. Clang._

Their swords clashing once again, each move becoming more rhythmic, the swordplay fused with Shunpos and Sonidos made it seem as if the two were waltzing with their blades.

The boy remembers why he came to Hueco Mundo in the 1st place…her, that's what all the fights since he entered the enemy's stronghold have been for; all of the pain and all of the suffering he had been through; it was all worth it…for her.

_Clang. Clack. Swish. Clack. Stab. Parry. Dodge_

His opponent however continued to press him, each attack faster and more vicious than the last.

_Clang. Clang. Block. Swish. Clack._

But with each passing moment he couldn't help but get a bit more excited; each time their blades met he Ichigo found himself getting more and more elated. He never had an opponent that pushed his limits this far; His lust for battle almost his eclipsed his desire to save his friend.

Or was she something _more_? He didn't know at this point, nor did he care; he just knew he needed to save her. He couldn't let himself get caught up in the thrill of the battle or his conflicting emotions.

_Slash. Clang. Clack. Block. Parry. _

The moments continued to dwindle, Ichigo felt the battle would go on forever, but a slight side step out of the sword strike of his opponent changed his mind:

_I can see his movements, and can react in time to dodge. Has he gotten slower? No, I must have gotten faster. All I have to do is read his movements and counter attack. Wait for the right time to strike. I can do this, I can win. I will save Orihime and the others_.

Just then Ichigo finds himself pinned against a pillar as the Espada draws his sword back for the finishing blow. Time begins to slow down around the two as he sees his opponent's sword move close.

**_THERE!_**

Ulquiorra's sword draws closer to his neck. He knows he has one chance at this, or it's over.

"This is the end." Ulquiorra says harshly as his sword approaches his prey's throat.

Suddenly Ichigo grabs Ulquiorra's wrist to stop his attack. A surprised look appears on the Arrancars face as Ichigo slashes Zangetsu downward across his chest, _SLASH_, revealing the Hollow's number 4 tattoo.

He forcibly releases Ichigo's grip and jumps back to create distance between them.

"So, what was that about my attacks not being able to reach you?" the young shinigami says with a cocky smirk,

"Seems to me like they reached you just fine. I wonder why that is. Is it because I'm becoming more Hollow-like? Or…because you're becoming more human."

At that moment Ulquiorra eyes grew big as he split the ground beneath him in half,

_SLASH _

Alerting Ichigo and scaring Orihime.

"You say I'm becoming more human? Perhaps I have toyed with you a bit too long…in this state." He says sternly.

"You have forgotten your place, **Ichigo Kurosaki**." His words stinging in Ichigo's ear like ice.

Ulquiorra begins to raise his spiritual pressure higher, increasing the gravity of the room, causing the hairs on Ichigo's neck stand on end, and Orihime's heart to race with fear.

_What is happening?_ She asked herself as her heart continued to beat harder and faster.

Ichigo felt the fear slowly creeping upon him, but he doesn't let it show.

He tightens his grip on his blade, prepared to face whatever his adversary throws at him.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra point his sword at Ichigo

_Wait…is he?_ He wondered, even though he already knows what was coming.

Ulquiorra then says in a bone chilling tone:

"Enclose…**_Murcielago_**"

_BOOM!_

A green and black light falls over Ichigo and Orihime like rain; showering them with spiritual energy. Each "drop" a concentration of demonic power.

The two humans looked upon the Espada with a look of both shock and horror.

Long, sharp horns that could pierce the hardest stone. Wings as black as the eternal night above Las Noches' canopy. Cloak, bone white as if it were meant to fool those into believing he were an angel.

He looked upon the two humans with a sense of apathy. He could see the fear in their eyes and would be happy at this, but he is incapable of such emotion.

_Swish._

Ichigo's eyes grew big in shock.

_Where is he?_

His opponent had disappeared right before his eyes.

"Dammit!" he exclaims in frustration, "Where are you?!"

Suddenly, he reappeared behind Ichigo

The Shinigami barely had time to turn his head before he was struck,

_BAM. _

A hard back handed attack sent Ichigo sailing across the room  
"Ash!" He cried out in pain as he slid across the floor.

He tried to regain his composure, but was once again assaulted by his opponent.

_BWAK._

This time a swift but hard kick that sent him into the air, only to be forced back down by a vicious elbow strike.

_POW!_

The force he hit the ground would have killed a lesser man, but he had to suffer through it…for her.

He managed to make it to his feet, but before he could regain all of his bearings he felt a hard fist collide with his abdomen.

_GASP! _

He hunched over coughing up blood, he almost choked on it. The only reason he didn't find himself on the floor once again was 2 fold: One was because he was supported by his opponent whose fist was still lodged in his lower abdomen,

The other was Orihime's faith in him, and the look of terror upon her face when she saw the toll this battle had taken on him.

Ulquiorra removed his fist and took steps back, and allowed the beaten Shinigami to fall to the ground, but somehow he managed to stay upright.

Spitting out the blood dripping from his mouth,

_PTOO!_

He gave another confident smirk and asked "Is that…all…you…got? I thought you were the 4th Espada."

_POW!_

This time a swift blow from Ulquiorra's wing sent Ichigo flying back once again.

Ichigo could boast and project false bravado all he wanted; but in his mind he knew he had to find a way to change the tide of battle, or else he and all his friends would die.

* * *

Well there is chapter one, what do you guys think? My first full length story, so it may be a bit rough around the edges. Criticism (Constructive) is always welcome lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the safety of her shield, Orihime, afraid of what she is witnessing, starts to slowly lose faith in Ichigo, all the while cursing herself for not being able to help him.

_What do I do? Ichigo's going to die if this keeps up._ She frantically thinks to herself.

_I want to help him, I want to protect him, but…I'm afraid._

_Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Renji. They are all fighting to save me, and all I do is stand by and watch them get hurt._

_Even Nel, stepped in to help Ichigo, and I watched her fall as well._

_All the training I did, all the promises I made to myself, to Tatsuki, to Rukia. I said I wouldn't be a burden to him anymore…but that's all I've been to him._

_I haven't changed at all, I'm still the same. Always waiting for him or for Tatsuki to come save me, always watching him and the others get hurt for me._

_I don't want anyone else to get hurt for my sake, but what can I do?_

She breaks down to her knees and begins crying, cursing her helplessness as she watches Ichigo get pummeled by Ulquiorra.

_What do I do? What CAN I do? Somebody please, help me. Tell me what to do._

Suddenly a voice calls out to her, "What do you mean _what can you do_ you stupid girl?"

She looks up through her tears and is surprised to see Tsubaki & the rest of her Shun Shun Rikka fairies floating in front of her.

Six angels offering her guidance in her hour of need.

"You have to fight idiot." Tsubaki said in his normal aggressive tone

"But, I…I" Orihime stutters still afraid and unsure of herself

"What was the point of all your training, and having me healed if you were just going to cry later?" Tsubaki retorts.

"Tsubaki is right Orihime." She looks to her left and sees Shun'o, as the blond haired fairy floating closer to her.

"We are a manifestation of your emotions, when you falter, we falter as well."

"But, I still don't know what to do." Orihime says still doubting herself.

"You have to be strong. You can't afford to second guess yourself."

"But I…"

"Shun'o is correct." Orihime looks to her right and sees Hinagiku who adds, "Remember why we appeared to you in the 1st place."

Orihime's eyes open wide in shock as she begins to remember the path she took when her powers awakened

She remembers the Hollow she fought when her powers first awakened. She remembers her desire to save Tatsuki & Chizuru, and the promise she made to protect her friends. She remembers the fight in the Soul Society to save Rukia, and her fight against Yammy. She remembers her talk with Hachi, her training with Rukia in the Soul Society, her visit to Ichigo before she left, her resolve to destroy the Hogyoku, and Ichigo's battle with Grimmjow.

"I…I remember." Orihime says to the fairies with a renewed look of determination in her eyes,

"All the training I did and the promises I made to myself. They weren't worthless; I can't let myself be a victim while Ichigo and the others are fighting for me. I have to help them, protect them. Just like Ichigo and the others have always done for me."

She flashes back to when she 1st saw Ichigo as a Soul Reaper, his fight in the Soul Society against Byakuya, and how he looked when he was training with the Vizards. It is at this point she makes her decision.

Shun'o, seeing the resolve in her eyes, smiles at her and says "And as long as you remember that, we will be right here with you."

Orihime looks at her fairies and smiles

"Thank you guys, I don't know if I could have done this without you."

"Sure you could have." Lily says to her.

"You just needed someone to give you a swift kick in the ass." Tsubaki adds smirking

She gets up and wipes the tears from her face. She looks at her fairies, all of them smiling back at her.

Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, and Lily smile at her and nod in approval, as Shun'o says to Orihime.

"Now get out there…" but Tsubaki cuts her off and says "AND FIGHT!"

"Right." Orihime says with a look of determination in her eyes.

She lets down her shield and begins to race toward Ichigo.

_I can't cry anymore, not while everyone is putting their life on the line for me. How would I be able to face Ichigo and the others if I don't do my best as well?_

She gets in range of the two warriors, and starts to shake as she feels Ulquiorra spiritual pressure envelop her, but gets a hold of herself.

_I have come this far, I can't back away now. He needs me._

She gets a little closer and sees Ichigo is at his limit as Ulquiorra bears down on him, poised to administer the killing blow.

She makes it to him in time and manages to get between them, surprising the Espada as she cries out with conviction:

"Santen Kesshun, I REJECT!"

* * *

Yeah this chapter is a bit short compared to number 1. I try to go for like an episodic format lol and I wanted this one to focus on Orihime. I will be adding more chapters, so let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flash._

A golden shield manifests itself between Ulquiorra and Orihime, the force of his blow recoiling back unto him as he is forced back colliding into a pillar.

Ichigo, who can barely see, looks up and sees a figure standing in front of him.

He was on one knee, barely able to stand, which was fitting; as he thought he was in the presence of an angel, her long chestnut hair flowing in the draft from the last attack.

_Who is that? I must be one lucky guy._

The figure then turns around and asks him, "Are you alright Ichigo?"

She turns around and to his surprise; he sees it is Orihime who was protecting him.

Ulquiorra claws himself out of the wreckage.

"So, you have decided to die here as well, girl?" he says methodically as he stares at Orihime.

Intrigued he asks:

"Why have you found it fit to interject yourself into our battle woman? Are you that eager to die?"

"I would rather die, than stand by and watch Ichigo get hurt again for me." She said, with determination in her voice.

"Well, you have gotten stronger; normally your shield wouldn't have made much difference against me. I wonder what happened." Ulquiorra once again said intrigued.

Ichigo, still unable to stand, wondered to himself.

_Why did Orihime jump in? She could have been killed._

"Orihime…" He said with trying to regain his breath, "Why did you do that? You could have been hurt. I can…defeat him; you…don't have to worry…about…me."

"Soten Kisshun." She says as if she didn't hear him as another golden shield begins to heal Ichigo.

"It's not that I don't think you can beat him;" she says to Ichigo whose eyes widen, "it's just that I'm tired of sitting of the sidelines, I didn't train with Rukia or have my powers restored so I could watch you do everything by yourself again; I've done that long enough." She smiles at him; giving him a sense of warmth that he hadn't felt in a while.

But he begins to object to her decision,

"No Orihime, it's too dangerous, If something happened to you…then me, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Renji, and the others would have come for nothing."

Now fully healed he stands up.

She always admired that about him, no matter how bad things were, he always managed to get up and keep moving. The way he looked when he looked this way always made her heart skip a beat. She wanted him to see that she could be strong too.

"I appreciate the save and the healing, but just stay behind me for now. I'll finish this guy off so we can go home, Ok?" He says smiling.

He starts to walk past her, but she grabs his arm. He turns around surprised and looks Orihime in her eyes; they were as silver as the moonlight, but they pierced his soul like a bullet. He saw her passion, and he began to relent as she spoke to him.

"No, Ichigo. I have always been behind you. Watching as you got hurt, putting your life on the line for me and the others. I'm not waiting on the outside anymore. Now…" She says with a newfound resolve coming from her voice that both shatters his resolve, but also reaffirms it, "It's **my **turn to protect **you**." "If I don't, if I don't fight for what I want, if I don't take my fate into my own hands; I won't be able to face myself or anyone else again."

With those words spoken to him, a smile made its way across Ichigo's face.

He saw how far Orihime had come and he knew couldn't let her down, and he would do anything to protect her.

"Alright then…" He said with a confident smile, "Let's go Orihime."

"Right.", she says back to him nodding her head as the two prepare to face their enemy.

He grabs her hand so she can keep up with his Shunpo. Orihime blushes since this is the 1st time she held Ichigo's hand.

_His hand…_ She thinks, her face a bright red, _It's so warm, and strong. I can feel his heartbeat, his strength; I never want to let it go_.

_Ichigo…_ Orihime thinks to herself looking up at him, _I will protect you._

_Orihime… _Ichigo thinks to himself looking down at her, _I won't let you down._

They race towards Ulquiorra, their desires pushing them forward.

Their desires to protect each other connected, they knew they would finish this battle together.

_Swish._

_..._

_..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Swish. Swish. Swish._

With Ichigo's Shunpo they reach Ulquiorra, Ichigo's sword clashing with the arrancars Hierro

_Clang. Clang. Slash. Block. Clang._

"So you 2 have decided to die together. So be…" his eyes widen in confusion.

_Wait where is the girl?_

He parries Ichigo's blade, looking around for Orihime.

_Clang. _

This distraction allowed Ichigo to momentarily disable Ulquiorra with a swift strike.

He gives the Arrancar a smug smirk and yells:

"Orihime…NOW!"

He uses Shunpo to move out of her line of sight as Ulquiorra sees Orihime standing 50 yards away from him; hands pressed upon her barrettes, poised to attack.

"Koten Zanshun!" She cries out as a brilliant flash of yellow light collides with the Espada, forcing him backwards,

_POW!_

"Ungh!" He winced in pain as he slid across the floor, digging his heels in the ground to halt his reverse momentum.

He finally came to a stop some 100 yards back, crashing into a pile of destroyed stairs.

He tries to regain his composure, but he is too slow.

His pesquisa alerts him to danger as he quickly looks up through the dust the girls attacked had caused and sees Ichigo, Hollow mask upon his face, descending on him from the sky at an alarming speed.

His eyes widen as he sees the young warriors sword above his head, hands gripped tightly around it's hilt as he continues to fall upon the downed Espada.

He lets out a mighty roar as Zangetsu becomes enveloped in a brilliant black light:

"Getsuga…TENSHOU!"

_BADOOM!_

The fierce and terrible technique hits its mark, but as the dust settles Ichigo sees a finger pointing at him beneath the rubble.

He eyes grow wide with surprise as he begins to see the finger glow

Beneath the stone a faint voice says:

"Cero…Oscuras"

_FWOOM!_

Ichigo uses Shunpo to move backwards just in time, but not before the Cero manages to singe his left arm.

"Ah…Dammit!" He screams in pain.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yells in concern, running toward him, "Are you alright?"

*pant* *pant* *pant* He looks back at her while holding his arm, "Yea, I'm fine; don't worry."

_Damn. I barely had anytime to dodge that Cero. If I didn't have my mask on, I probably wouldn't have made it. Gotta watch out for that next time; kinda got a bit careless. At least Orihime is ok._

Ulquiorra rose from the rubble like a corpse, barely affected by their attacks as Orihime heals Ichigo's arm.

"I will admit your tandem attack caught me by surprise, but as you can see…it will take more than that to defeat me."

"Well I guess we have to try again won't we?" Ichigo replied with a defiant tone. His arm fully healed he stands once again and looks at Orihime; they both smile and nod at one another as Ichigo's Shunpo teleports them at a blinding speed.

This time they both end up behind Ulquiorra who proceeds to fly into the air.

Ichigo places Orihime down and rushes after his foe.

_Clang. Clang. Fwoom. Dodge. Clang._

A mix of swordplay, Ceros, and black Getsugas blanket the air as she stands at the ready waiting to strike again.

_Clang._

Ichigo slashes through Ulquiorra's defenses, but once again sees a familiar finger pointing at him. His eyes widen, realizing he can't evade in time as the Arrancar begins to call out:

"Cero…"

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime calls out from the ground below, cutting off Ulquiorra

A golden shield protects Ichigo, blocking the Espada's attack and causing enough of a distraction for Ichigo to capitalize and knock him out of the sky.

_SLASH!_

Zangetsu slices across Ulquiorra's chest, while not causing physical damage, the force of the blow is enough to send hurtling towards the ground.

_THUD!_

He hits the floor with enough force to create a small crater.

Ichigo glides back down to the floor, once again standing beside his "savior".

"Thanks Orihime. If you hadn't blocked that Cero I would have been done for; you saved me again." Smiling and looking back at her expressing his gratitude.

Her face once again turned beet red

Smiling and frantically shaking her head and hands to and fro she stuttered, "D…D…Don't worry about it Ichigo; heh heh, I…I…It was n…nothing really ha-ha."

He looked at her with a curious stare.

_What's up with her? _

Suddenly his gaze shifted back to the crater, he knew the battle was far from over.

"Get ready." He said to her, the seriousness returning to his voice.

"Right."

From the crater emerged hundreds of Ceros and balas, each moving faster than the last. Ichigo managed to deflect some, but he knew he couldn't block them all.

He forcibly grabs Orihime by the waist "Hang on!", and races into the sky using Flash Step

_SWISH. SWISH. SWISH._

No matter how fast they go, the blasts keep coming.

He charges his blade and uses his signature again.

"Getsuga…Tenshou!"

_Boom!_

The crescent wave blocks all of the oncoming blasts, but that is just what his opponent wanted.

A white fist reaches through the darkness and strikes Ichigo on the cheek, causing him to let go of Orihime.

_Clang._

He slashes away Ulquiorra and races to reach her before she hits the ground

"Orihime!"

"Ichigo!"

He reaches out his hand but his once again met by the Espada who pins him against the wall.

He struggles but is unable to free himself and watches helplessly as she falls faster to the ground.

"ORIHIMEEEE!"

She sees she is too close to colliding with the floor to activate a shield, so closes her eyes and hopes Ichigo can make it in time.

Everything goes silent; she no longer hears Ichigo's cries as she clasped her hands together in prayer that he can still make it.

…

_FWISH._

She opens her eyes and finds herself in the arms of another.

She looks upon the face of her rescuer and sees it is Uryu.

"Sorry I'm late. I thought I could leave this up to you Ichigo; guess I was wrong." A sly smirk appears on his face.

"Uryu…" Ichigo says in astonishment as the Quincy places Orihime on the ground and draws back his bow, firing hundreds of arrows at Ulquiorra.

The arrancars evades with Sonido as Ichigo, now freed, uses Shunpo to join his friends.

"Well, what happened Ichigo? We separate for a little while and I find you getting beaten by this Arrancar, you must be losing your touch."

The Shinigami smirks "Shut up four eyes, I had him. I just didn't want your feelings getting hurt if I beat him before you got here."

He turns and looks at Orihime, "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine; don't worry." She said with a smile

Ichigo, a confident smirk on his face, "That's good. With Uryu here we should finished with him in no time."

...

* * *

Chapter 4 is WAAY longer than Chapter 3, idk why, guess I was on a roll the day i wrote this.


	5. Chapter 5

_FWISH. FWISH._

Shinigami & Quincy advance swiftly towards Hollow

_Clang. Clang. Clang._

Ichigo's furious assault causes Ulquiorra to once again take to the air, but instead of chasing his enemy, the Orange haired Shinigami simply smirks

_Hmm?_

Ulquiorra senses alert him to a threat and looks up to see the Quincy once again aiming his bow at him.

Thousands or spiritual arrows descend upon him forcing him back towards the ground.

He opens his wings to prevent crashing below but sees a yellow light fast approaching from his left side.

He blocks using his hand but is attacked from behind by the Shinigami.

He fires another Cero Oscurus at the Shinigami as he flies away, but it is once again blocked by the girls shield.

He finally comes to a stop and moves to once again, but is restricted. He looks around and sees he is inside of a trapped placed by the Quincy.

His eyes widen in disbelief, as the Archer pours a liquid onto one of the swords placed in the ground.

"Sprenger."

A blue light envelops the Espada

_BOOM!_

The explosion could be seen from outside the tower.

The dust clears to reveal Ulquiorra bleeding from the left arm, but otherwise unfazed.

"Intriguing, the three of you have actually managed to inflict some damage upon me. Perhaps I should get serious."

He flies upwards at blinding speed, breaking from atop the tower and creating a hole inside Las Noches canopy, revealing the black sky.

Ichigo Shunpos to Orihime and grabs her waist as they and Uryu follow the Espada through the canopy.

_What is he planning?_ Ichigo thinks to himself,

_Something feels off… _

The reach the top of the canopy and see Ulquiorra atop of a tall white tower, his form shining from the light of Hueco Mundo's white moon.

"Lord Aizen forbids two things within Las Noches," the Arrancar begins to exposit, "The release of Gran Rey Cero, which is only known to Espada. And the release of Espada 4 and higher. These things if allowed would destroy Las Noches completely."

"Well you already broke the 1st rule," Ichigo yells snarkly "So why leave Las Noches at all?"

"True, I have broken one of Lord Aizen's laws; my curiosity as to the extent of your abilities got the better of me. But the reason I have taken our battle above the canopy, is because if I did what I am going to do now, Las Noches would surely be destroyed; and Lord Aizen would be most unhappy."

"What are you going on about?" Uryu inquires

"Patience, your death will come soon. Allow me to exterminate you with…my _full _power."

_What?_ Ichigo's eyes widen with disbelief

_Just to injure his arm alone took everything we had. He still has more power?_

Orihime can see the hint of fear in Ichigo's eyes

"Ichigo what's…" She suddenly shifts her head towards Ulquiorra who has begun to once again raise his spiritual pressure

She feels the fear deep in her bones and clutches her chest as it becomes harder for her to breathe.

_This spiritual pressure, it's so dense I can barely breathe. I can feel the evil within it as well._

She looks over to Uryu who also has a tinge of fear in his eyes as he anxiously gritted his teeth.

She turns her attention back towards her protector and sees the same look on his face as well.

_Ichigo_

On top of the tower, Ulquiorra's white cloak began to distingrate, revealing his bare white skin; and hollow hole in the middle of his chest.

Black stripes "poured" from his hole down to his black legs. They had the appearance of dried blood. His "helmet" was now gone; only his long white horns remained atop his long black hair. Long black tail came uncoiled from his back like a whip.

His new visage resembled that of a demon, which was an apt description seeing his cold demeanor and remorseless actions.

"Resurreccion…Segunda Etapa"

All the humans could do was look upon him in shock.

They could feel the icy touch of fear along their spines, instinct telling them to run; to regroup and fight another day. But they all ignored these warnings.

Orihime's fear was most prominent; it covered over her entire being.

She bit her lip until it bled, she held on to Ichigo's arm tight, and her entire body shook as she thought of what might happen next.

But she knew she had to be strong for Ichigo; she couldn't run now.

She couldn't let everything she worked for go to waste, she helped him for this long, and she wasn't going to back down. She couldn't.

_Stop shaking, you have to be strong. I have to help Uryu; I have to help Ichigo. I won't let them down._

She looked back up to Ulquiorra.

"How fortunate, you 3 are the only ones who have seen this form. Not even Lord Aizen knows I possess this ability. How _unfortunate_ however, that this will be the _last_ thing you will ever _see_."

_FWISH._

He was gone from the tower.

Ichigo tried to sense him but it was too late, he was already making his move.

"Uryu, watch out!" He exclaimed

Uryu turned to see the Espada behind him.

_What…how?_

BOOM!

"Uryu!" Ichigo screamed, hoping to hear a reply from his friend, but heard nothing.

Knowing he was next, he pushed Orihime away from him.

"Get back!"

He tightened the hilt of Zangetsu; hoping to counter the next blow

_FWISH._

_THERE!_

_FWISH._

The Shinigami swung his blade but only slashed air as the Espada disappeared again.

FWISH. BAM.

Ichigo was struck with a violent from the front that sent sailing across the silver sand.

"Ichigo!", Orihime cried out in concern

Ichigo rose from the sand, bleeding from above his right eye where his hollow mask, now broken, was exposed.

*pant* *pant* *pant* "I'm fine, go check on Uryu. Ill handle him." He replied

"But…" she began to protest

"Go! Don't worry I'll be fine for now."

She begrudgingly nodded her head and ran towards Uryu.

"What nonsense." Ulquiorra remarked as he headed towards the girl, but he was cut off by a Getsuga Tenshou

"Don't worry about them; your facing me now…Ulquiorra." Ichigo said defiantly

"Humph." _FWISH._

His sonido, now twice as fast placed him right at the top of the tower, his hand beginning to glow.

Orihime made it to her downed comrade, who was bleeding profusely from his right leg and head.

"Hold on Uryu, you'll be better in no time." She began to heal him when he spoke

"We can't…beat him…like this. We…have to…regroup. He's…too strong."

She knew he was right but she also had faith in Ichigo, and she knew he would find a way to win.

Atop the tower Ulquiorra's hand shined a bright green light as a spear began to take form; he then drew back his arm

"Lanza Del Relampago."

And with alarming speed, he threw the javelin at the Orange haired Shinigami.

Ichigo managed to summon enough strength to move out of the way, but was still caught in the wind from the explosion, which propelled him into another tower; shattering the remains of his mask, ending his hollowfication.

"I missed." Ulquiorra said as if he knew the outcome of that attack, "That technique is still quite difficult for me to control."

He looks down at his opponent and races toward him. Ichigo stands ready anticipating an aerial attack, but feels a hand grab his neck from below.

Ulquiorra propels him into the air and slings his limp form into a nearby tower, the force from the collision crumbling it into the sand below.

_BAM._

He gets up and removes the rubble, and sees Ulquiorra flying towards him again; he uses his sword in a futile attempt to block the Arrancar's next strike but is hit by his tail instead.

_THWAP._

"Agh…" he cries in pain as he is once again flying in the air.

He re-manifests his mask but it is once again destroyed by a face palm that sends him through another tower.

"You are a fool Ichigo Kurosaki. You continue to fight when you know that it is futile. I do not understand, why continue to fight when only your death will come of it?"

The Shinigami stands on what is left of the tower he was sent into, sword still in hand.

"I fight because I have people I want to protect. My friends, my family, I **HAVE **to win for **THEM**. There is no other option that I would take. I **WILL** defeat you Ulquiorra, I have to."

He gives him a look that almost resembled sorrow.

"Fine. Have it your way."

_FWISH. _

…

…

Orihime finished healing Uryu and looked up towards where Ichigo and Ulquiorra were fighting; seeing a sight that made her heart pound so hard that it could be heard worlds away.

She saw her friend, the one who came to save her, her protector,…the man she loved; lifeless with sword in hand as if it were fused to his hand, suspended in the air by Ulquiorra's tail.

Uryu sat up also horrified by what he saw; he looked at Orihime whose tears began to flow down her face.

She was rendered speechless; hands covering her mouth. She shook her head, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

Ulquiorra's cold eyes looked down at her, then back at Ichigo's limp body.

"Watch closely, watch as the man who you have entrusted all of your hopes to die before your very eyes. And with him, all of your happiness."

He raised his long black finger towards Ichigo's chest as a black light began to glow in front of it.

She knew what was coming next; unable to hold her words in any longer she let out a desperate, heart breaking cry:

"NOOOO!"

The light grew bigger and brighter as the Arrancar's energy began to swell

…

FWOOM!

...

...


	6. Chapter 6

She looked up from the sand; shaken to her core, she failed, she couldn't protect him. And now…he was dead.

A hole the same circumference as Ulquiorra's was carved into Ichigo's body, his corpse was then thrown from the tower.

As he fell from on high, Orihime caught him in her shield and ran to him, hoping for a spark of life.

She began to heal him as she had done before, but the hole wouldn't close.

_He's not dead is he? No, I can't think like that, not while Uryu and I still have to fight.I have to stay focused; I can't lose my composure. No matter how much I want to scream I can'. If I use Soten Kisshun, he'll be alright…he has to be…right?_

She wipes the tears from her face and begins the healing process.

Uryu, stirred into anger at what just occurred goes to confront the murderous Arrancar.

_FWISH._

He appears above Ulquiorra and fires his arrows, but all of them missed.

He turns around to see the Espada behind him as he thrashed him with his tail.

_THWAP. THWAP. THWAP._

Knocking him to the top of the tower:

_THUD._

He then proceeds to step on the Qunicy's chest , causing his breathing to become stifled

_Gasp!_

The Quincy struggled beneath the demon's mighty heel, but was unable to budge him.

"Ahhh!" Uryu screams of pain, moved Orihime into action

_I can't just worry about Ichigo, Uryu needs me too. I can't let him die…get hurt too._

Seeing her friend in danger, tries to help

"Koten Zanshun!"

Tsubaki raced toward the Arrancar, but was swatted away like an ant as Ulquiorra continued to cave in Uryu's chest.

_I have to help Uryu. Ichigo will heal, he has to. I can't do anything sitting her. But Koten Zanshun has no effect on him. I'll try it again._

"Koten Zanshun!"

Once again her attacked is deflected by the Espada.

_FWISH._

He appears before her.

"Why do continue to fight? You are just as stubborn as he was." He says pointing to a downed Ichigo.

"Trying to heal him is a useless endeavor you know. There is nothing you can do; he is dead, accept it and give up."

"NO! He's alive, and he will defeat you; I know he will." She says with a look of hope and determination in her steel grey eyes.

He raises his hand to finish her off, but is interrupted by another barrage of arrows.

He looks up to see the Quincy once again standing.

_FWISH._

He is atop the tower again, standing before Uryu, tail clasped around his neck.

"Those arrows of yours are becoming annoying Quincy. Let's change that."

He grabs his arm tightly and rips it from the elbow.

"AHHHH!" Uryu's cries of pain being heard throughout Hueco Mundo.

_FWISH._

Ulquiorra once again appears before Orihime and throws the now one armed Uryu to the sand.

"Give up. There is nothing you can do."

She gives no answer; she lets her glare make her statement for her.

Ulquiorra picks Orihime up by the neck and slings her across the sand, testing how strong her defiance is.

Ichigo begins to stir, but he is only able to move his eyes. He sees Uryu struggling to stand as he bleeds profusely from his amputated arm; and sees Orihime being assaulted and thrown around by Ulquiorra. Shield after shield she throws up is destroyed and her attacks are brushed off one after the other.

He tries to move, but his body won't listen as the hole in his chest still throbs with unimaginable pain.

_Come on dammit…MOVE. She needs you, you have to protect her. You have to…save her, save both of them._

…

Orihime gets up once again from the sand, bloodied, but refusing to give up throwing up another shield.

"It's over girl." Ulquiorra says as he prepares the final blow as she last shield begins to shatter.

Ichigo sees her life is about to end, and this somehow forces his body into action

_ORIHIMEEE…_

But maybe not the way he wanted.

Ulquiorra is about the end the girls life but stops mid stroke when he feels a strong spiritual pressure where the previously thought dead Ichigo lie.

_Impossible, he can't be alive._

_Ichigo…_Orihime thinks happily, but that happiness soon turns into despair as she sees what has become of him.


	7. Chapter 7

_FWOOM._

A black and red light envelops the Shinigami; but what emerges is anything but.

His orange hair grew the length of his back.

He grew long white horns that jutted out from the sides of his head.

His body, now white as bone

A new hollow mask had formed over his face.

…

_RWWOAR._

He let out a mighty yell that shook those around him.

_Impossible. Has he become…a hollow? _Ulquiorra had little time to think before Ichigo was upon him.

_What? He slipped through my pesquisa. Was shunpo? No…it was a sonido. _

Bam.

A hard left felled the Espada and sent him across the sand, with Ichigo in hot pursuit.

_Ichigo…what happened to you? _

Orihime thought to herself as she made her way to heal the injured Uryu.

_Is this because of me? Is it my fault that you're like this?_

The fight between hollows continued as Ulquiorra now found himself on the losing end.

_How is this possible? How has he become one of us? It shouldn't be possible._

He manages to get out of close range but it isn't enough…

Ichigo somehow summons Zangetsu to his side and bends his head down as a red and black ball starts to manifest between his horns.

Ulquiorra's eyes widen in disbelief…

_A cero?_

_FWOOM. _

_FWISH._

Ulquiorra manages to dodge in time while still pondering to himself.

_That was a cero, but how did he manage to fire one with such power and speed? No matter I have to end this quickly._

He charges energy again for another Lanza Del Relampago, but before he can throw it Ichigo appears before him. Grabbing the javelin and crushing it.

The energy causes a backlash that sends Ulquiorra flying backward, but Ichigo once again heads him off; slashing into his body and stomping his head into the ground.

_Damn it. How could I have been beaten by a mere human? It's absurd._

Hollow Ichigo, with his foot still placed on Ulquiorra's head begins to charge a Cero.

"What are you waiting for? I lost, there is no reason for me to continue living; finish it."

Orihime and Uryu look on as a brilliant black and red light overtakes the sky above them.

_FWOOM._

…

…

* * *

I apologize that this chapter is NOTORIOUSLY short :/. Mostly focusing on the battle between Ulquiorra & Hollow Ichigo, and i really didn;t know how to really flesh out fight scenes like before so it kind of fell apart length wise lol. The story has one last chapter though.


	8. Chapter 8

The dust settles from the explosion and Ichigo the victor stands tall, Ulquiorra's arm gripped firmly in his hand; as only the arrancar's upper body remains.

Orihime and Uryu look on in shock at the brutality inflicted by Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Uryu calls out, "It's over now; you can let him go. You don't have to take it too far. "

_FOOM._

Ichigo's newly gained sonido places him in front of his friends; he throws Ulquiorra's remains to the desert and grips his blade; he then turns his gaze towards Uryu.

"Ichigo…what are you…"

_STAB._

Ichigo, taken over by his inner hollow, attacks Uryu; throwing his sword into his friend's body.

"Fight…fight…protect…her; you have to…protect…her." Ichigo stutters to himself

_Huh?_

_This was my fault, he did this for me; he became this way because of me. If I was stronger, I could have done more to help him and we wouldn't be in this situation. Ichigo wouldn't be…_

He charges up a cero to fire at Uryu, but stops when he feels arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Stop Ichigo…" Orihime says grabbing him tighter as she begins to sob "It's ok you don't have to fight anymore; I'm fine. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you; that I was a burden to you again; if only I was stronger you wouldn't be like this right now."

"Protect…her…protect…Ori…hime. Ori…hime?" he begins to remember his humanity.

"Yes Ichigo. I'm right here, by your side; I'm here and I always will be; you don't have to worry, you don't have to fight anymore; you don't have to get hurt anymore."

The cero begins to fade, but just then Ulquiorra rises from the sand and tries to attack from the air.

Ichigo pushes Orihime off of him as Ulquiorra slices off one of Ichigo's horns.

"Ichigo!"

The cero goes out of control, forming into a ball and exploding.

_BOOM._

…

Ichigo's mask cracks and he begins to fall to the ground.

"Ichigo!" She runs to him, praying that he is still alive. She catches him before he hits the ground and holds his head tightly against her breast; praying for some proof of life.

"Ichigo…please; wake up! You can't leave me, not yet…please!"

Ulquiorra stands 50 feet ahead of them; his body beginning to heal itself.

_My limbs are healing just fine, but it's just a façade; the organs he destroyed with that last attack cannot be regrown. If I hadn't ended things with that last attack, I would be the one dead on the ground._

Just then, Ichigo begins to return to his normal state, and a swirl of energy closes up the hole in his chest.

_What? That was…high speed regeneration._

His eyes begin to open, and his arms start to twitch.

"Ichigo?" Orihime calls to him

"Huh? Orihime, what happened? I thought I had a huge hole in my chest."

He gets up and looks at Ulquiorra in shock then looks over to Uryu.

"I see your back to your normal self now." Uryu says smirking

"Uryu, was I the one who did that to you?"

_FWISH._

Ulquiorra appears before Uryu and takes out Ichigo's Zanpaku-to, throwing it back towards the Shinigami.

"Come, let's finish what we started."

"Wait, was I the one who cut off your arm and leg?"

"So what if you were?"

"…I want you to cut off mine, so the battle will be even."

"Wait Ichigo! What are you saying?" Orihime yells in protest

"Don't be an idiot Ichigo." Uryu adds

"It's only fair." He replies back to them

"That…thing you fought earlier was a creature with no conscious only fighting based on instinct. That wasn't me. I we continue this battle I want to be on equal terms."

"Well, if that is the way you want it…then so be it." He starts to move but his surprised when his wing starts to disintegrate.

_So…this is how it ends; I never would have expected this outcome._

"Kill me…Ichigo Kurosaki"

"What?"

"My body is beginning to decay; if you don't take this chance now, our duel will go forever unfinished."

"I…I can't." Ichigo stammers in frustration

"I can't do it, it's not right. This isn't how I wanted to win."

"So even in the end, you continue to defy me." He then shifts his gaze to Orihime.

"I think I finally understand what heart is…what a curious thing you humans have."

"You have made my existence very…intriguing."

He holds out his hand towards the two, who in turn reach out to him. But as their hands touch, Ulquiorra's begins to fade away; as does the rest of his body.

His ashes are carried by the wind; lifting his remains and scattering them throughout Hueco Mundo.

Orihime grabs a hold of Ichigo's arm as they watch the ashes fall across the land.

* * *

And that is the end of Part 1 of the story. The chapters focused mostly on the status quo of the battle and some of the change made. The next part will focus more on the aftermath of the battle and I will start writing it...one day lol. But let me know what you guys though of the thing as a whole. :)


End file.
